1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel conjugates of amino sugar-steroid hormone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An enzyme immunoassay method for determining activity of an enzyme bound to a physiologically active substance has been proposed as one of effective quantitative methods for determining a small amount of an insoluble physiologically active substance such as steroid hormones which contain only quite small amount in a biological body in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10550/1972.
When the enzyme immunoassay method is applied for determining a steroid hormone one of important physiologically active substances, the steroid hormone is not soluble in water and a preparation of a complex of the steroid hormone and enzyme should be carried out in an organic solvent whereby certain troubles such as denaturation of enzyme by the organic solvent have been caused.
Thus, in order to increase water solubility of the steroid hormone without damage of its physiological activity, various methods have been proposed. However, any effective technology has not been proposed.